What Could've Been
by Stabby46
Summary: What if Lily and James Potter hadn't died? If Voldemort had done something worse than death to them? Would Harry survive? If so, would he still be who he is today? Would he know his story? What will this mean for the wizarding world? Where's Voldemort? Will there be a Golden Trio?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1: Halloween**

**A/N: OK, I'd just like to say that this is my first fanfic so stay with me here! I'm still getting use to everything but I wanted to give it a shot. Now this first chapter takes place on ****_that_**** Halloween, there is some slight changes, obviously, but for the most part all of the following words are J.K. Rowlings', I got them from the Deathly Hallows. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all trademarks and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, this is for the whole story.**

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe . . . And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions . . . Not anger . . . that was for weaker souls than he . . . but triumph, yes . . . He had waited for this, he had hoped for it . . .

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away. . . . Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand . . . One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother . . . but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. . . .

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelus Charm broken, though they did not know it. . . .

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black- haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black- haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist. . . .

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his and down upon the sofa and stretching, yawning . . .

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand. . . .

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! . . . He laughed before casting the spell. . . . Black cords erupted from his wand, bounding James Potter. . . .

"I believe watching your child die, knowing you can't do anything to stop it, would be worse than death for you." he sad calmly. James Potter's eyes widened in fear, "No . . ."he whispered. He stepped away from James toward the stairs. . .

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at lest, had nothing to fear after he finished his task. . . . He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. . . . She had no wand upon her either. . . . How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments. . . .

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand . . . and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead. . . .

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" He cast the spell, black cords erupting from his wand once more

"Now you can watch your worst fear, my dear." he said as she began screaming and sobbing.

He joined the two parents together, both pleading with him to spare their son. He laughed as he stood before the child, who was looking quizzically at him.

"This is my down fall? Pathetic!" he spat as he pointed his wand at the child's forehead. He wanted to see it happen.

"No! Please, not Harry take me kill me instead-" Lily Potter screamed. He gave a cold merciless laugh.

"It is not you whom I want, but the boy." he said. He brought his attention back to the small boy and smirked as the parents screams broke once more.

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy, Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-" they screamed. He laughed once again. Smiling he cast the curse . . .

_"Avada Kedarva!" _Lily and James Potter screamed in horror.

And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was screaming, trapped with its parents; but far away . . . far away. . . .

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Worries**

It had been 10 years since Voldemort attempted to murder young Harry Potter. 10 years of freedom for the wizarding world. 10 years of guilt for Sirius Black. 10 years of Azkaban for Peter Pettigrew. 10 years of suspicion for Albus Dumbledore. 10 years of secrets for Harry Potter. 10 years of fears for Lily and James Potter.

Harry Potter never knew how he got the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, just that he did as a baby. He never knew that the he was the famous Boy- Who- Lived. He didn't know he had survived the killing curse done by the darkest wizard ever, heck Harry never even heard of Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't know there was a prophecy, he didn't know the wizarding world rested on his shoulders. Harry didn't know that he might die, trying to save others. Harry only knew the basics.

Harry also knew what today was. For today wasn't just any day. Today was Harry's 11th birthday, and Harry wished nothing more than to get his letter.

The letter that would change everything. The letter that would cause Harry so much happiness, and his parents so much worry. Harry had heard a lot about Hogwarts, most of which about the legendary Marauders pranks. Harry had heard of the constantly changing staircases, the ghosts that roamed about as they pleased, the paintings that talked, that hung everywhere . . .

Harry had been dreaming of the day he would get his letter ever since he was five years old. Harry was ready for Hogwarts, and hopefully today would be the day his dreams came true.

**(PAGE BREAK)**

Lily and James Potter both sat at the kitchen table, mugs in hand, untouched, waiting for their son to wake up.

"Do you think he'll get his letter today?" Lily asked her husband.

"Probably." he replied.

"Albus will be coming over for lunch, to talk to him, tell him the story f that night and Voldemort." Lily told him. James nodded his head in acknowledgement, and with that the two parents fell back into silence.

If anyone had looked in at the Potters they would see two parents anxiously waiting for their son. Anyone that is, except for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They would see two parents battling an inner war, a war with fear. Fear for what was to happen to their son.

**(PAGE BREAK)**

The silence was broken at exactly 8: 30, when Harry Potter walked into the kitchen and sat down, yawning.

"Morning Champ!" James said cheerfully, ruffling Harry's messy black hair. Harry smiled at his father,

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Lily said, kissing his cheek, setting down a bowl of cereal for him to eat.

"Thank You." Harry said politely, giving her a small smile as well.

"So, Moony and Padfoot will be coming over for lunch." James said.

"What? Sirius and Remus are coming over?" Harry asked, surprised. James smirked.

"Of course. Have they ever missed your birthday?" James said, raising his eyebrows at his son, who blushed and looked down at his cereal.

Just then a large barn owl came flying through the window and dropped off an envelope, in front of Harry.

Lily and James watched as their son's eyes widened in fear, eyes just like Lily's.

"It's for me!" Harry said, fearfully, eyeing the letter suspiciously. He looked up and saw the smiling faces of his parents.

Harry grabbed the letter and began to open it with shaking hands.

"Read it aloud, Harry." Lily said encouragingly.

Harry cleared his throat and read softly:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up at his parents, handing the letter over to them. The two looked over it once more. Lily looked up at her son, smiling, trying to reassure him.

"Looks like a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. How does after lunch sound, champ?" James asked his son as Lily wrote a reply back. Harry nodded his head excitedly. He was finally going to Hogwarts!

"Harry, dear, you need to go get ready. We'll be having a guest over for lunch." Lily informed her son.

"Who?" Harry asked generally confused, but also curious.

"Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." James said, saving his wife from answering.

Harry wanted to ask more but decided against it. Instead he nodded and left, going up to his room to get ready for the day.

Once Harry was out of sight, the two parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought he had us there for a moment. Kid's too damn curious and suspicious." James said, Lily nodded in agreement.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know but he needs to hear it. He can't go to Hogwarts without knowing. That would be _extremely_ bad." James said.

It was almost 2 hours later when Lily and James next saw Harry. When the doorbell rang. The two parents exchanged one last glance at each other before opening the door. There stood three men. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore.

"Padfoot! Moony!" James yelled, greeting his two best friends. Lily turned to the Headmaster.

"Albus, how are you?"

"I am quite alright. How are you my dear?" He said politely.

"Just fine, thank you. Please do come in." Lily stepped inside to allow them inside the house.

The group made their way into the living room, where Harry sat on the couch.

"Hey there Prongslet!" Sirius greeted, giving his godson a hug.

"Hello Harry. Happy Birthday." Remus said, also hugging his cub.

"Thank you, Uncle Remy." Harry said, Remus chuckled. It was an ongoing joke among the family. When Harry was younger he couldn't say Remus or Moony, so he said Remy. Sirius thought it was hilarious and Remus told them if anyone but Harry called him Remy he would gladly hex them.. Sirius didn't believe him, so he got hexed, often. Sirius still found it funny, until the day Harry called him, "Padfoo'!" That shut him up real quick. It didn't shut Remus up.

The Headmaster walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "Hello Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you." the Headmaster said politely.

"Likewise, sir." Harry said returning the handshake.

Lily and James seated themselves on either side of Harry on the couch. Sirius and Remus eyed them with confusion, until understanding came. They gave the family a look, to which James nodded. Sirius and Remus then sat down in armchairs. Professor Dumbledore sat in the armchair directly across from where Harry was positioned.

"Well Harry, I am sure you are unaware as to why I am here today?" Dumbledore asked the boy carefully. Harry shook his head.

"No, sir."

"I see. Well Harry I am here to tell you a story. A story that everyone in the wizarding world knows. A story that involves you and your scar."

"Me? Why does everyone know a story that involves me? And what does this have to do with my scar?" Harry questioned, confused.

"Everything. Now, would you like me to tell you of this story?" Dumbledore asked. Lily and James glanced nervously at all the faces in the room. Sirius and Remus were doing the same. Harry looked confused, and Dumbledore appeared to be saying everything very carefully, as if he was choosing his words.

Harry nodded.

"10 years ago the wizarding world was at war. War between two sides, the Light and Dark. I was the leader of the Light and the other leader of the Dark was a man who went by the name of Lord Voldemort. You see Harry, Voldemort was an awful, dangerous man. He was so feared that people today don't even say his name, they call him You- Know- Who or He- Who-Must- Not- Be- Named, even by his followers known as Death Eaters, they call him the Dark Lord. Voldemort believed that Muggles and Muggleborns should not be allowed I into our world. He believed that the only people who should be admitted were purebloods. Voldemort would go around a torture and kill anyone that got in his way to power. One of those people was you. On Halloween 10 years ago, Voldemort came into your home in Godrics Hollow. He bounded your parents and then advanced up to you. When Voldemort casted the Killing Curse though, it rebounded. Harry when the curse rebounded it struck it's owner and he disappeared. No one has seen Voldemort ever since. Harry, your the Boy- Who- Lived." Dumbledore finished. Everyone watched Harry with growing suspense, waiting for his reaction.

Harry looked up at his parents. A dark wizard had tried to kill him? But why? He was famous. Famous for something he couldn't remember. _Well, _Harry thought._ that explains all those dreams of the bright green light and cold laughter._

"So, let me get this straight. I'm famous for not _dying_?! Wow, I feel so loved!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. Lily and James comforted their son, as the others watched on with sadness.

20 minutes later, Dumbledore had left the family to come to terms with this new information, sitting in the living room.

"How are you, Harry" James asked his son warily. He didn't know whether or not Harry would be mad at them for keeping this from him.

Harry looked up to his fathers eyes and said, "I don't know, it's a lot to take in. I mean, I'm not upset with you guys because I get why no one told me. It's just . . . I don't want to be someone famous, I want to be just Harry."

James looked at his son. His son had to go through so much, and probably would go through much more. James realized for the first time that his son's childhood would be cut short and dangerous from now on. As soon as Voldemort came back, Harry would be expected to be the hero. The one with all the answers. The leader. The savior. James wasn't sure if Harry was ready for that, hell James wasn't ready for that.

James nodded, "I know but sometimes what we want isn't always right, and what is right isn't always easy. But we do it anyway because we can and that's who we are." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to do my best, to do what's right, because I can"

With that being said, James couldn't be any more proud of his son.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had some computer difficulties. It wouldn't saved, I had it done like two days after the first, but like I said, it wouldn't save. So what do you guys think? Please read and review, any ideas would be helpful as well. I kind of got this whole thing planned out. I plan on ding all 7 books, they'll be a mixture of the movies and books because I just love some of the movie scenes too much. Well I'll stop rambling now.**

**-Stabby46**


End file.
